In telecommunication, long-term evolution (LTE) is a standard for high-speed wireless communication for mobile devices and data terminals. It increases the capacity and speed of the network by using a different radio interface together with core network improvements. The standard is developed by the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP). The different LTE frequencies and bands used in different jurisdictions/countries mean that only multi-band phones are able to use LTE in all jurisdictions/countries where it is supported.
The above-described background relating to facilitating an icon update for a mobile device is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of some current issues, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Other contextual information may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.